One day, One chance
by akarikagome
Summary: Kagome has gathered enough courage to tell Inuyasha that she loves him…but Kikyou has already convinced Inuyasha to go to hell with her. When he’s gone, who will Kagome turn to? Sesshoumaru of course. Parings: SesshyKag AkariKouga
1. Chapter 1

One day, One chance

**SUMMERY: **Kagome has gathered enough courage to tell Inu-yasha that she loves him…but Kikyou has already convinced Inu-yasha to go to hell with her. When he's gone, who will Kagome turn to? Sesshoumaru of course.

KAG POV

Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was about to tell Inu-yasha that I loved him when I saw HER!

-FLASHBACK  
I was walking towards camp when I heard soft voices. At first I thought forget it…but then my curiosity took over.

"Inu-yasha….do you love me?" I heard Kikyou ask. Then I heard Inu-yasha respond "Forever and always…" When I heard it I fell to the ground, creating a loud thump. I heard a gasp and turned my watering eyes to where Inu-yasha was. He looked at me sympathetically. I stood up, walked over and took his necklace off him.

"If this is what you want…I'm happy for you…." I said between sobs. He grabbed my hand and hugged me while whispering in my ear "I guess it never was meant to be…" and I walked away.  
-END OF FLASHBACK

As I ran through the forest I felt branches cutting through my skin and rocks bruising my feet. 'Damn him…I loved him too…how foolish'. I dropped to my knee's in a clearing. I didn't even notice that it was occupied by the great Ice prince himself. But then I heard a high pitched voice coming near me.

**Sesshy pov  
**

'oh great! Just what I need. My brother's stupid wench is in my lands' I thought as I smelt her approach but then I caught the scent of salt along with it. 'Damn brother…I see you've chosen the dead miko'

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Lady Kagome is crying. I don't know what to do!" I heard Rin cry.

I sighed. "I'll help her…" As I walked towards the fallen miko I heard Rin rejoice. I really need to get that girl under control.

"Miko, you will come with me." I said in a distant tone. She looked at me and seemed to faint. Well it's easier to get her to come now. I guess she would be a good mentor for Rin.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms as I stepped onto my cloud and floated off to my castle.

As I arrived my assistant Akari walked up. "Good evening Sire. Would you like me to prepare a room for the Lady?" I glanced at her with a look that said 'yes' and she walked off. As soon as I walked into my castle Akari lead me to the room she prepared.

I walked in and lay the miko on the canopy bed.  
"Sweet dreams little miko." I said as I walked out and shut the door.

**Kagome POV**

When I woke up all I remembered was seeing Sesshoumaru. I bolted up into a sitting position breathing heavily. "where…where am I?" I asked no one in particular. I looked around and saw I was sleeping in a silk canopy bed and was surrounded in pure oak furniture. I was still looking when someone opened the door. I squeaked and hid under the covers.

A calm voice said "girl…there's no use hiding under there. And im only here to help you out a little bit." I came out and sighed when I saw her. Thank god. "My name's Kagome!" I said in a fake cheerful voice. "I'm Akari, Sesshoumaru's assistant and that was the worst fake I've ever heard. Anyways, follow me." I looked in surprise. "..ok.." As I got to the door she stopped at she opened the door and I saw the most beautiful Kimono's ever.

"are…are these mine?" I asked. She shrugged. "Guess so…but remember they were the Lord's mother's so don't ruin them. He's giving you them." She looked at me and for the first time she smiled. "I'm starting to think he actually heads feelings for you young Miko!" I guess my expression was funny because as soon as I did it she burst out laughing. "S..Sorry…but you were so asking for it…Hahaha!" "Ok, ok I get it!" This girl was beginning to get on my nerves but then again…she seemed like a friend I could trust. Maybe one day.

(A/N what do you guys think so far…sorry it's short but I don't got a lot of time to write right now. All my other stories are postponed but I will update them sometime soon! So don't worry)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – A meeting I would never forget

I shimmied out of the bed following the strange girl into a bathing room. My god, that thing was huge. It was a huge marble cathedral of a bath, with mist floating ever so slightly above the water itself. I could feel the warmth it gave off. The air particles twinkling like stars in the room. I sighed. I could just imagine how relaxing that would feel after a battle. Muscles loosening up. But this is far too extravagant for me to use. "Am I supposed to…bathe in there?" I asked confused.  
"Well…yes...Are you unaccustomed to bathing?" She asked raising a brow at me. I jumped back in surprise. "Of course not! I bath all the time! I was just…surprised at the size of this thing…" She smiled kindly. "Well, clean yourself, and make yourself presentable. His lordship wishes for you to attend supper."

As she closed the heavy chamber door, I all but jumped into the steamy pool of pleasure. With a sigh my past stress melted away with my body's tension. I would've fallen asleep if only my head hadn't hit the side of the bath so hard, and my face hadn't gone under.   
I shot up as my hand reflexively moved to my injured head. "Ouch..." I pulled my hand back to see if it was bleeding. And low and behold…it was. I pulled myself into the water, covering my assets with the foggy water as the door burst open suddenly. "Human, why do I smell the scent of your putrid blood?" I screeched as soon as I saw him.

"Oh my god!!! Get out! I'm nude!" I almost laughed as soon as I saw his face contort in disgust. Perhaps I could use this against him, if ever need be…

"Your human features are repulsive to this Sesshomaru. Explain the scent now or die." His features blank now.

I cringed back into the corner of the bath, farthest from him. "It's nothing. Don't worry so much!" I gulped. Did I really just scream at him? Opps. "I mean…you didn't have to take me here…It shouldn't matter why I bleed, if by any chance I end up bleeding. It's a normal occurrence with me." Soon I found my hair in his fist being pulled up out of the water. Now I was dangling.  
"You will answer me correctly when asked a question human. Now what's…wrong with…your head?" He raised a brow at me. By this point I was pressed up against him, attempting to hide myself. "What are you…doing human?" A ghost smile on his face.

My face was contorted in anger. "Well…hmm…let's see. I'm nude; you're ripping out my hair, and my heads bleeding. I might as well just god damn submit to you too!" Sesshomaru dropped her in the water and stared at his hand. Blood covered it. "My apologies…"   
I shivered. "Yeah well…" I cringed as a sharp pain entered my head. "Damn it!" My hand instantly was at my head.

He was confused. "What's happening to you hu—woman?" I waded to the center of the pool to avoid another confrontation. "Nothing...just leave me alone!" My head bowed and body crunched into itself, in a failed attempt to rid my body of the excruciating pain I was now feeling.

The pain suddenly evaporated into thin air. In the shock of it all, I hadn't noticed the fact that not only was he standing up close and personal to my body, but he was licking the wound clean. My eyes widened as his arms tightened around my figure.

Then he stopped. "Stay very still." As did as I was told. At some point I realized I had closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was laying in the bed I had woke up in, fully dressed in the most beautiful kimono I have ever laid eyes on.

It was midnight black, and was trimmed with blood red silk. A mood was at the bottom as stars trailed up towards my bosom. I frowned. "How had I ended up here?" I gasped as the door opened. "Sesshomaru..."

I dropped. "I apologise…Lord Sesshomaru. I have been ungrateful. Forgive me…"

At this point my head was bowed. I could no longer look him in the eye, confident. Or at least I didn't think so. "Stand." That's all he said and I dared to defy that command.

As I looked up, I saw he was offering me his arm. What had changed?

"Uh…I'm sorry if this is out of place but…why the sudden kindness?" My head naturally tilted in confusion.

He raised that damn brow again. "Did you prefer me trying to kill you?" I waved my hands in front of my face backing away. "No...No…no…no…This is pleasant. Thank you…" He strode towards me and linked my arm in his as he began to lead me out of the room, and into the abyss of his ever so extensive home.


End file.
